the Dark Demon Chapter 1
by KenshinGrl123
Summary: Yoru Aoyama is the son of Shuichi Aoyama, the king of the shadow demons. The problem is hes only half and is unaware of it. Read this exciting novel and follow Yoru and his friends to see what happens next.


One glorious day in the kingdom of the Shadow Demon clan, Shinmakoku...

It was a miraculous sight. All of the shadow demons came and surounded the new-born child said to be the next king of the shadow demons. "What shall we name him?", the mother spoke, who was human. Shuichi Aoyama, the father of this child and the current king, answered. "Yoru. The next ruler of Shinmakoku will be Yoru Aoyama." He paused then spoke once more. "It does not matter that he is only half. We shall send him to earth untill his shadow demon blood awakens. Eventually, it will take complete control of him. That is when he shall we suited to become the king." Unfourtunately, Shinmakoku was attacked by the dreaded fire demon clan in attempt to prevent this new-born child becoming the shadow demon king. It was then that Shuichi had to protect the fated child that is his son. He then decided and earlier than planned, he sent his son, Yoru, to earth to live with his human mother for his protection.

It has been 14 years since that time. Nothing has changed. Yoru was starting the 9th grade. He woke up and looked at his alarm clock. "Crap! I'm gonna be late.", he said. "It's my first day too." Yoru ran downstairs and hurridly got a pop-tart for a quick breakfast. "Bye, Mom!", he said, as he slammed the door to make it to school. His mom said with a sigh following the door slam, "He never learns, does he?"

As Yoru gets off the bus at school, he ponders on what the new school year would be like. He took a glance at his schedule while walking to his locker. All of the classes on the schedule sounded weird. He stopped in front of his locker and put his books in it. He tried to figure out his schedule. It read like this:

Period Class Term Room Number

1. Discovery Full-Year 105

2. Fighting Full-Year 117

3. Magic Full-Year 112

It was a strange school that was known for having only 3 classes. "Well, atleast the first class sounds normal.", or so he thought as he was walking to class. "Welcome to Discovery class!", the teacher bursted out as Yoru walked in the room. He took a seat. The teacher continued. "I am Mrs. Yamamoto! I hope this turns out to be a great year." She stopped talking. She looks around seeing that there are some new faces different from last year. Three of them to be exact, including Yoru, of course.

"Alright, you three. Introduce yourselves." The three stood up. Mrs. Yamamoto called on the first student. She was a female. As she was called by the teacher to introduce herself, she spoke. "I am Kyoko Hanabishi, 14 years old." She was looking kind of nervous. Mrs. Yamamoto replied, "Good. Now what type of demon are you?" Yoru then thought "Demon!" Without hesitation, Kyoko answered, "I am a fire demon." "Ok.", the teacher went on. She called on the other student as Kyoko sat down. Luckily for Yoru, he was the last one in the line of the three students. The second student spoke. He was a male. "I am Ren Fujiwara, 15 years old." He suddenly stopped talking and turned to look at Yoru with a grin on his face. "mind demon." Yoru knew that that meant that Ren read his mind and knows that Yoru isn't a demon. "Good!", Mrs. Yamamoto said, "now take your seat."

Mrs. Yamamoto walked up to Yoru and finally asked, "And what about you, boy?" He was just standing there, stuttering, sweatdropping. He was trying to hide it in his voice, but Ren was just looking up at him with all the other students, smirking. "I-I am Yoru Aoyama, 14 years old. I-I-I'm...a human."The whole class just bursted out laughng. Mrs. Yamamoto then got closer to Yoru's face. "There has to be a reason that you're here right now," she started. "You can't be here if you're a mere human. We'll find out what type of demon you are, and that is the essence of discovery class." The bell rang and Mrs. Yamamoto walked off to her teacher's desk. As Yoru was walking to his next class, he just made himself more and more confused. "What did she mean by 'You can't be here if you're a mere human'? I AM a human." Yoru sighed as he arrived at his next class and sat down.

"Alright! Listen up, everybody!" Yoru looked around and saw that both Ren and Kyoko was in that class. By the way the fighting class teacher was yelling, everyone could tell he was strict. "I've heard about a certain "human" that somehow ended up at this school! First I gotta know who it is!" There was a silence after the teacher had said that. Ren abruptly stood up and broke the silence. "I think I can help you there, teacher," he said with a grin. The teacher glared at Ren. "Alright, Fujiwara. You know who this human is?" As Ren switched his grin to a smirk, he turned to the direction I was sitting at and said, "This human that you're speaking of...is Aoyama."


End file.
